Site Rules
These are the site's rules. Please be sure to read them carefully. Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse for breaking them. Obey FANDOM's terms of use. This rule is number one because it is the most important. As such, all users must be 13 years or older. Anyone younger will be blocked until they are old enough to join. Etiquette Be polite to other users and the administrators. We do not allow any personal insults, stalking, harassment, doxing, personal threats, racial slurs, homophobia, sexism, or attacks on others' personal beliefs. White knighting and attempting to starting drama are strictly prohibited and will result in an immediate ban. We do not allow sockpuppets or alternate accounts. Sockpuppet/alts will be permanently banned and the user's main account will be warned. If a user tries to make a sockpuppet to get around a ban their sock will be permanently banned and the ban on their main account will be extended. Don't backseat moderate, please. Let the admins do their jobs. As a rule of thumb, you should only post links to sites outside of FANDOM to provide attribution to pastas—spamming offsite links is not allowed. Linking to your social media or blog on your userpage is acceptable. Do not spam other users message pages. Vandalism Vandalism of any kind will not be tolerated. Do not edit stories you didn't write. Do not blank pages. This will be considered vandalism and the offending user will blocked. Editing others' user pages is considered vandalism. Do not make pointless edits. This includes synonym changes. It is strictly against the rules to rename a page unless you are the original author, or if the title is incorrect. Do not hijack pages. This will be considered vandalism and will result in a block. Quality Standards All stories must be finished and on one page. Unfinished and multipage stories will be deleted and the author will be warned. Stories that are nothing but banging on a keyboard (i.e. "asklhahglegh") will be considered spam and deleted. Similarly stories that are just one press of a keyboard button (i.e. "AAAAAAAAAA") will be considered spam and deleted. If your story is only one sentence long it must have a point to it. Blank pages will be considered spam and deleted. Pages that are just a single letter, number, or a word will be considered spam and deleted. We do not allow stories that are pointless. Any story which is nothing but "I watched a scary episode of SpongeBob then I died." will be deleted. Overly NSFW stories will be deleted. Offensive Content Stories with gore, excessive profanity, pornographic content of any kind or anything too offensive are subject to being edited or completely removed. Stories that revolve around anything perverted will be deleted and the user will be warned. It is against the rules to use racism, homophobia, sexism, real life tragedies, animal cruelty, anything "shocking", or anything offensive in your stories. They aren't funny, they are disrespectful. You may not use political, religious, or controversial figures as characters in your stories. Images and Videos All videos and images must be SFW (Safe For Work). Anything pornographic, shocking, disturbing, or seizure inducing is prohibited. Do not make images too big. You may not use photos from crime scenes or real life tragedies. Categories Please read the category list so you can correctly categorize your pages. Remember to categorize your pages, and please try to categorize them correctly. It is against the site rules to make up new categories. When tagging pages, only use already existing categories. The Crappypasta category is ONLY for Creepypastas that suck, not for Trollpastas! '''and please note that the '''Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious category is only '''for stories we aren't sure are bad Creepypastas or straight forward Trollpastas. The '''FIRST CREEPYPASTA ASSPATS ONLY PLZ is only to be given to Creepypastas where authors beg for leniency because it is their first story. This category is not be given to users' first stories, especially without the disclaimer. When categorizing pages, do not add one category at a time. The Unfunny, Suggested Reading, Classics, Pasta of the Month, Fail of the Month, PotM, '''and '''FotM are administrator only categories. Users are not allowed to add these categories to pages. Do not categorize user pages, blogs or discussion posts. Comment Sections Do not spam the comment section. Do not use the comment sections to advertise. Do not add comments that are too long. Anything like complete song lyrics, the Bee movie script, or a pointless string of pressing down on a key (i.e. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA") is prohibited. Do not post chain messages anywhere on this site. Do not post spam in the comment sections of pages. Do not make continuous strings of comments and/or replies to comments. Page Deletions If you see a page that needs to be deleted, add the Delete Now template and category. The template must be added at the top of the page. If you see a page that is marked for deletion, but do not think it should be deleted you may contest its deletion in the comment section. Only administrators may remove the category and template. If you have written a story that you want taken down, feel free to ask an administrator to remove it. It is against the rules to reupload deleted pages, even if improvements are met, without an administrator's consent. Blog and Discussion Rules Blogs are supposed to be blogs and nothing else. Do not post stories in the form of blogs or discussion posts. Etiquette rules apply to discussion posts. Do not post spam blogs or discussion posts. Punishment Most first offenses result in a warning, whereas others may result in an immediate block. A user will only be warned once and if they continue breaking the rule they were warned about they will be blocked. Each time a previously blocked user First offense = warning Second offense = one week ban Third offense = two week ban Fourth offense = one month ban Fifth offense = two month ban Sixth offense = permanent ban If a user repeatedly breaks a rule before being warned, they will be banned before being warned. Category:Meta